


Be Right Back

by Brumeier



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Community: ushobwri, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Did you ever read fictional porn so hot you had to take yourself in hand?





	Be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) and also for the [New Frontiers challenge](https://ushobwri.dreamwidth.org/154154.html).

_Danny hadn’t counted on Steve responding to his little sex show. He’d meant to prove a point to his control freak of a partner, who’d installed security cameras inside his own house. But this? This was something out of a porno, where the extremely hot guy turned out to be gay after all. Not that Danny watched a lot of gay porn._

_The webcam was a miraculous device, and no-one would convince Danny otherwise because the one on Steve’s laptop showed the man now completely naked, cock in hand. He was jerking off watching Danny, and had no clue Danny was watching him back. It was wrong in a thousand different ways._

_And yet Danny was unbuttoning his pants and freeing his own cock. He’d never been more turned on in his life._

The phone rang, startling Laurie. She clicked a neutral tab on her web browser and answered the phone. 

“Sheppard International, Laurie speaking. How may I help you?”

Three minutes and a rambling life story later Laurie was able to transfer the call to the proper department. She knew she should get back to work. Those spreadsheets weren’t going to create themselves. But…that fic was just getting good. She had to keep reading.

_It was like one of his secret fantasies come to life. Danny matched Steve stroke for stroke, wishing he could see more than the webcam revealed. He was pretty sure Steve was doing something with his balls but that was off screen. Damn. Well, he could give Steve a look at the goods. Danny kicked off his pants and put his feet up on the coffee table, exposing everything to his partner._

_The look on Steve’s face was incredibly flattering. And so fucking hot. Danny fumbled for the lube he’d brought, though he’d originally intended on using it after he’d had his fun at Steve’s expense and turned off the camera. He drizzled it over his cock, hissing a little because it was cold on his overheated skin._

_Danny fucked his hand and imagined he was fucking Steve, pressing inside him until he was engulfed in Steve’s slick heat. Steve would probably ride him, control freak that he was, and the image of that lean, hard body moving over his was almost enough to make him come. His cock was achingly hard and he was starting to feel like a bottle of soda that had been shaken and was about to be opened._

_On screen Steve mouthed something that looked a whole lot like –_

“You want to put an order in for lunch?”

Laurie looked up at Ben, who was standing in front of her desk, and hoped she didn’t look as flushed as she felt. She tried not to squirm in her seat, which was difficult because her pussy was throbbing and she just really, really needed to finish reading that fic.

“No. I’m good. Thanks.”

“You feeling okay?”

Laurie reached over and turned on her little desk fan. “Just a little hot in here today.”

“Okay. Don’t work too hard.” Ben winked at her and walked over to ask Ira the same question about lunch.

Laurie’s hand was already on the mouse, the cursor hovering over the tab. She should close it. Reading porn at work was wrong.

_On screen Steve mouthed something that looked a whole lot like Danny’s name, and Danny couldn’t wait anymore. He switched hands and pressed two of his lube-slick fingers against his hole. He imagined it was Steve’s cock and he caught his breath as he pushed them inside. Fuck, that was good._

_And, oh fuck, that was even better. Steve was coming, back arched and head thrown back as he braced himself with one hand. Come painted his stomach and if Danny had been there he would’ve tasted it, licked it right off Steve’s hot, taut skin._

_His own orgasm hit him like a freight train, muscles clenching and waves of pleasure flowing over him. He couldn’t remember the last time it had been that good, that intense, that amazing. He thought it might’ve been even better if he’d come with Steve’s cock up his ass instead of his own fingers._

Laurie closed the tab and slipped out from behind her desk. When Ira looked at her questioningly she told him she had to take care of some lady business, which was her code for using the restroom. 

“Be right back.”

Thankfully it was a one-seater, and Laurie was already unbuttoning her pants as she locked the door. She braced herself against the wall, spread her legs and stuck two fingers in her mouth, sucking them just a little to get them wet. She slipped them inside her pants and under her panties. She didn’t really need the extra moisture because her pussy was so wet already. She stroked her fingers through her sensitive folds, replaying that masturbation scene in her head as she did so.

Laurie rotated her hips as she flicked her clit, breath coming in little pants. Her heart was pounding and little zings of pleasure were radiating out all over her body.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Out in a sec!” she called. 

There was someone out there, on the other side of the wall, waiting to use the restroom while Laurie fingered herself. It made her feel like she was doing something really dangerous. That was hot.

“Fuck,” she whispered, and then her breath caught and held as her body tensed and she came.

There was no time to enjoy the pleasant buzz of endorphins. Laurie pulled her hand out of her pants and slid those two fingers between her lips again, sucking her completion off them. She refastened her pants and, because someone was standing outside, flushed the toilet. She washed her hands, checked the mirror to make sure she didn’t look like she’d just had an orgasm, and stepped out of the restroom.

“All yours,” she said lightly to Carol as she walked past.

Laurie settled back in at her desk and got to work. She’d have to remember to get back to that fic later, maybe over lunch, so she could finish it and leave a nice comment. It was important to support the porn writers.

An hour later a familiar face appeared over the top of her monitor.

“Hey, Laurie. My dad in?” John casually leaned against her desk in that boneless way he had that drove Mr. Sheppard crazy. He looked damn good in a suit, though.

Laurie checked her phone display. “He’s on a call right now, if you want to wait.”

“No problem. How are things going up here on twenty?”

“No complaints. How are things down in R&D?”

“Nothing _but_ complaints,” John joked. “But you know how that goes.”

Laurie nodded. Dr. McKay’s rants were well known to practically everyone who worked for the company.

“Mr. Sheppard is off the phone, you can go in now.”

“Thanks. Don’t work too hard.”

“I won’t,” Laurie replied with a grin.

John Sheppard was a fine looking man, a pleasure to watch both coming and going. Rumor had it that he and Dr. McKay were seeing each other. Why were the good ones always gay? Then again, if someone wrote hot porn about the two of them, she’d read it in a heartbeat.

Laurie turned back to her spreadsheet with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’d been trying to think of something interesting to do for this year’s MMOM but wasn’t really feeling inspired. And then I read [ this timely post](https://melagan.dreamwidth.org/436601.html) on Dreamwidth about writing porn and it all came together.
> 
> And yes, the porn that Laurie is reading is an alternate POV take on last year’s MMOM submission, [Someone’s Watching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7006879). Just because. ::grins:: I also threw in bonus John Sheppard from [Five Days in R&D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4841969). Isn’t writing fun? Woo!


End file.
